1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connecting assembly and in particular to an electrical connecting assembly with improved stability of connection.
2. Description of Related Art
With low weight, small size, and portability of electronic products, it is necessary for arranging more terminals on the limited base of the electrical connector to connect with the pins of central processing unit.
Please refer to FIG. 1; a connector disclosed in CN2833952 includes a first base (a), a first driving unit (b), a cam (c), and a supporting plate (d) on the top of the first base (a). The first base (a) has four receiving slots (a1) and one shaft slot (a2). The first driving unit (b) has a driving portion (b1) and a shaft portion (b2). The cam (c) has a through hole (c1) and the shaft portion (b2) and the through hole (c1) operate in coordination so that the rotation of the driving portion (b1) can drive the cam (c) to rotate. The middle portion of the supporting plate (d) has a convex portion (d1) and the convex portion (d1) has a central hole (d2). Furthermore, the supporting plate (d) has four foot portions (d3) extending downwardly therefrom and each foot portion (d3) is inserted into the corresponding receiving slot (a1) so as to locate the supporting plate (d) firmly on the first base (a).
While assembling, the cam (c) is disposed on the top of first base (a) and the through hole (c1) is positioned correspondingly to the shaft slot (a2). Next step is disposing the supporting plate (d) on the cam (c) so as to accommodate the cam (c) between the convex portion (d1) and the first base (a). The central hole (d2) is corresponding to the through hole (c1) and shaft slot (a2). Each foot portion (d3) is inserted into the receiving slot (a1) so as to locate the supporting plate (d) firmly on the first base (a). The last step is inserting the shaft portion (b2) into the central hole (d2), the through hole (c1) and shaft slot (a2). A user can use a tool to rotate the driving portion (b1) to drive the cam (c) to rotate.
The disadvantage of the connector is described as follows. Depending on the larger reaction force acting on the pins of the CPU by the terminals, the reaction force is transferred to the supporting plate (d) and the first base (a) via the shaft portion (b2). The supporting plate (d) can simply improve the strength of the first base (a) with a small degree. Furthermore, because the supporting plate (d) is only connected to the first base (a) but not connected to the PCB (not shown), the reaction force can not be transferred to the PCB (not shown). Therefore, the front end of the first base (a) may have expansion due to the high force concentration.
Another connector is disclosed in US 20050054754 and the connector includes a second driving unit and a second base. The second base has a metal piece on the front end thereof and has a shaft slot for accommodating the shaft of the second driving unit.
The metal piece is provided for improving the strength of the second base so that the expansion issue of the front end of the second base in the condition of higher reaction force is solved. However, with the higher force to rotate the driving unit, the force acting on the inner wall of the shaft slot is increasing. Because the shaft is directly inserted into the shaft slot without any buffering piece, the shaft slot will be abraded by the higher force so that the radius of the shaft slot will be extended. The extended shaft slot results in the loose connection between the shaft and the shaft slot and the stability of the connector is decreased.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.